User blog:Redfox90210/Mighty Magiswords: Pranks for Nothing
This fanfiction belongs to DanXGoodWolf Announcer: At Mount M'all! Supply and Demand! *At the large indoor shopping plaza, as with other shoppers, Darrin was about shopping for a few special supplies* Darrin: list Okay, let's see! Still need to head for the Printed Page for some of Vambre's books, then the apothicary for Drew's potion stuff, and then... *Suddenly the sound of fireworks starts to go off* What in the world? Is the mall under attack? *he goes off to explore the incident* *It would then, Darrin found out it would Morbidia and Gateaux from Witch Way who caused the fireworks* Morbidia: *Exageratted* Come to Witch Way! For All your Adventuring, Witchcraft, and Spellcasting needs! Gateaux: Witchcraft! Morbidia: Witch Way! Purveyors of PRESTI-digitation! Gateaux: Presti-uh, Purveyors! *Meanwhile was watching the spectical with a big grin, and laughing at the spectical. Darrin: hehehehe... Gateaux: huh? *the two loose their concentration and nearly get burned Morbidia: Who IS that goofball that DARES to upset our show? Gateaux: upset! *The two managed to spot the laughing applauding kangaroo, and decided to poof him onstage for a talking down! Darrin: Wow! You guys are good! Hey, guess which number I'm thinking of! Wait, nevermind, it's a letter. Morbidia: and WHO are you? You weird CHUBBY kangaroo!? Gateaux: chubby *Darrin then managed to grow angry, as he moved close to the two* Darrin: What did you two call me?! Morbidia: Whats the matter, TUBBY? Thought you LIKED to laugh! Gateaux: Tubby! Darrin: I did not come here to have my weight brought up! *he pull out his Magiswords* Announcer: Together Breakfast Magisword! Funny Face Magisword! Darrin: Solo Teamwork Combo! Laughed Pancakes Attack! *The two magiswords managed to unleash a swarm of laughing pancakes at the pair of wizards, as the joker smirked* Darrin: Sorry to "pan" your display, kids! hehehe But i got things to do other than watch a silly firework/magic show! Ta-ta for now! *with that he left, smiling wide* *the two were fighting off the goofy pancakes as he left* Mobidia: This is FAR from OVER, you oversized RODENT! Gateaux: Rodent! *Gets hit in the face with a pancake* Announcer: Later at Warriors for Hire Double Headquarters! Welcome Back! *Darrin managed to bust through the door with a smile* Darrin: Howdy-ho! Back with the goods! *The others clamored around him as he handed over his perchases* Darrin: Okay! Here's the stuff from the apothocary Drew, *hands over the bag* Grup, here's some of the ingredients you needed, *hands over a bag to the dragon* and for Vambre, The latest Veronica Victorious book! *He hands the book to Vambre who squeaked with delight!* Prohyas: so there no trouble for you on Mount M'all? Darrin: Oh, no trouble! Well, I did bump into a couple of doopy characters on the way out. Vambre: Well, as long as they weren't our rivals from Witch Way, Morbidia and Gateaux. *He twitched as heard the name Witch Way. Darrin: How's that? Prohyas: Well, they may seem like a joke at first glance, and you may not take them seriously with their long dialogues, but they mean serious business when they are given a task. Darrin: Uh, they wouldn't happen to be a witch woman and a wizard catman, would they? *The doorbell then rang Drew: Huh, who is at the door? *he open the door to see* *All he did see was a curious little plant in an a planting pot* Drew: Weird, nobody's here, but someone clearly left this strange plant here. Prohyas: Strange plant? *Drew brought in the plant, which resembled a flytrap or a pitcher plant, as he notice a card* Drew: Hmm, what do we have here? Perhaps a little info on who this is for and from for that matter. *As he opened it up to read it, Darrin looked over the plant* Darrin: Probably a secret admirer bit! Of course, they usually send roses, but this does a certain charm to it! *He reaches to pet it, unaware that it was drooling over the sight of so much roo meat* Prohyas: *he look closely on the plant* wait, it that my old Carnivorous Plant Magisword that in a pot? Darrin: Carniverous what now? *suddenly, the magisword roared loudly as it managed to wrap it's maw around Darrin's head* Prohyas: Guess it got kind of hungry seeing Darrin. Don't worry Darrin, I know something that'll get you out of there! *Darrin's screams were muffled inside the hungry magisword, as it threatened to eat him whole, untill Prohyas pulled his magisword* Announcer: Bacon Magisword! *The scent of bacon caused the magisword to release Darrin as it turned towards Prohyas. Darrin coughed and panted as he flopped onto his big rump, while Prohyas led the CPM to his trap* Prohyas: *quietly* That's right! Follow the scent, you arborial abomination! *Vambre then pulls out a magisword* Announcer: Snowball Magisword! *Vambre blast a big snowball on top of Carnivorous Plant Magisword. The snowball managed to freeze the CPM as Darrin sighed in relief* Darrin: Who would even send something like that!? Drew: Uh, maybe you should here the note. *reading* To Darrin, a "friendly" reminder that some jokes can bite back! Ha Ha Ha! With Love, WW Prohyas: Please tell me thats not what I think it is! Vambre: I'm afraid so... *Darrin started to backing up abit but he bump into Drew's belly* Drew: Darrin, what did you do?! G-8 FUT: Probably something stupid... Darrin: Okay, so maybe I kinda, sorta, you know... Messed up their show and tell with laughing pancakes. BUT! To be fair, they tried to make fun of my weight, while I was just watching their gag! *the others grunted in annoyence at Darrin, offended* Oh, like any of you would have done the same! Vambre: Look, I realize as a jester, jokes may be your raison d'ête... Prohyas: It's a candy bar? Vambre: But please, don't push it any further! Heaven only knows what though two would try eventually... Drew: don't worry, if they get here I'll use Balloon Critters Magisword on them, making them immobilized G-8 FUT: Hopefully you won't too, if Master Darrin can promise to leave them alone! Darrin: *salutes* Scout's honor! G-8 FUT: Jolly good then. *they exit the room, leaving darrin alone* Darrin: *to himself* Too bad I was never a scout! *laughs devilishly* Annoucer: Next day at the Witch Way HQ! *The two wizards were yucking it up in their den* Morbidia: OH, how I WISH I could see the LOOK on his FACE when that carnivarous magisword started to CHOMP on his big rump! Gateaux: Chomp *Suddenly, a knocking sound started up at the door.* Morbidia: I wonder who THAT could be... *they started to head out, inadvertently stepping into a trail of grease on which they began to slide down. They soon slide into a pool of grease, thankfully not boiling, but still disgusting. Both of them gagged as they tried to climb out* Morbidia: ugh gross, I'm cover in gross yucky grease! Gateaux: Yucky! *they managed to see a note, Which Gateux managed to read* Gateaux: "Hope you enjoyed the dip! Signed D"? Morbidica: I should have KNOWN that CLOWN warrior was behind this trick! Gateaux: Clown! Announcer: Later! *Back at the Double Headquarters Darrin was set on a deepfried meal for a bit, as the big roo suddenly heard a tap of on a window* Darrin: I wonder what that is? *The roo managed to stick his head out for a moment. Suddenly a purple beam of energy managed to hit him* Gah, who shot whatever type of energy beam that was at me?! *He could hear the witch's snigger a wee bit* I know you're out there, Morby! And if your think I'm impressed by a blast to the face, you're dead wro-! *suddenly his head managed to turn into a big pumpkin* of course you realize, this means WAR! Witch Way: bring it on! Announcer: Prank war montage! It's gonna get Crazy! *For a while longer, both sides have engaged in a big prank, jokes ranging from pies in the face of the witches to Hundress of pizzas being delivered to the Headquarters, to spiderwebs in doorways to even deoderant being replaced with Trollblin Attractent. Morbidia spend most of the day running from trollblins after that* Announcer: Soon, at Witch Way HQ! Revenge! Gateaux: I don't know Morbidia, I think we gone to far on this, maybe.... Morbidia: Hush, Ga-TEAUX! This will be the ULTIMATE gag! Not only will we TEACH that GOOFBALL a LESSON, we'll have one less warrior to DEAL with! Gateaux: is it that too... dangerous to get rude of one warrior... Well what about other? Morbidia: Good point! Add the other names on their too! *Gateaux gulped as he began signing the names onto the note they had forged* Announcer: Meanwhile, at Warriors for Hire Double Headquarters! Planning! *Darrin was quickly putting together a plan to really get at the wtiches, as his circus themed bedroom was filled with plans* Darrin: okay, and if I can get the angle just right, that should take them into the feathering station where- *he heard a nock on the door* Vambre: Darrin, are you decent? Darrin: *spooked* Uh, wait, don't come in! I'm wrapping presents! *outside, vambre could hear all sorts of clattering.* Vambre: are you lying to me?! Darrin: Uhhh... nooo? *Vambre soon opened up the door, seeing the room on the bed, paws on his chin and feet up.* Darrin: How you doing, Vambre sweetie? Vambre: So, how's the 'wrapping' coming along, Darrin? Darrin: Oh, I got so much done, you just wouldn't believe! *the closet door seemed to wobble* Vambre: Hmm, you got everything in your closet, I take it Darrin? Darrin: Uh, Maybe not peek inside! Don't wanna spoil the surprise for everything. *he pull out a magisword* Announcer: Speedster Magisword! *he use it on himself then run fast infront of his closet door* Vambre: You're acting very strange lately Darrin. Almost like you're hiding something from me. Darrin: Haven't the slightest Idea! *suddenly the door busted down* Vambre: Darrin...! Darrin: Okay, I know what it looks like, but I can explain every last bit of it! Vambre: Well, I don't have any plans at the moment, and you're not going anywhere, so I'd like to hear what you have to say for yourself Darrin! And just to make sure you tell the truth... *she reaches into Darrin's pouch and pull out a magisword* Announcer: Money Grandma Magisword! Darrin: Hey, do I reach into your pockets and- *he gets hit in the face with a wig.* Vambre: Ok Darrin, tell me what you were really doing before I came into your room. *The wig sparkled with red white and blue, as he was compelled to tell the truth* Darrin: *talking fast* Okay I confess, I pranked Witch Way to pay them back for the Carnivorous Plant bit, but then they pranked me back, and suddenly, it became a big prank war that got crazier and crazier, and frankly it's not really fun, but I don't wanna back down because jokes are my raisen dity, and if I do then they'd think that I'm a big wuss! *he pants a bit as he held his jaw, slurred* I think that nearly blew out my jaw... Vambre: Sounds like you're taking this thing very seriously. What prank were you working on for them this time? Darrin: Well, I had several plans in the making, but I decided on a good, ol fashion tar and feathering to make make them look like chickens! See? *he points to the plans he was working on* Vambre: well why didn't you ask Drew, you know he have the Balloon Critters Magisword? Darrin: Why didn't I think of that originally?! That actually might be the finale if this plan doesn't work as well. *suddenly, the sounds of roaring engines start to pierce through the air* Darrin: Hey, did a speedway get built nearby? Vambre: no... Prohyas: *run up to Vambre* Vambre, we got a huge problem now! Vambre: What is it Prohyas? Prohyas: We're being attacked by King Rexxtopher and his Dino Patrol! Darrin: King Who and his What Patrol? Prohyas: grabs them Come and see for yourself! *he managed to drag the others downstairs and towards a window. There they managed to see five dinosaurs in what looked like prehistoric cars; four armored dinos and a large T.Rex with a big crown in his crest* Darrin: Looks like a stunts show of sorts! Vambre: but why is he here? Grup: *offscreen* Guys, have we always had this big claw magisword thing? Darrin: Witch Way!!! Prohyas: Okay, Warrior huddle everyone! *the gang managed to huddle up* Prohyas: Can someone please tell me how King Rexxtopher's magisword get here? Darrin: my guess, Witch Way got it here for me... Drew: You didn't! Darrin: They started it! Anyway, I think the best thing to do is to explain the situation to him and hand him back the magisword. G-8 FUT: Yes, I'm sure the king is actually a calm, peaceful, understanding... King R: COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARDSESES! G-8 FUT: Barbaric monster... Drew: well I have a idea for just in case for a big battle like this, but I'm other to stop the prank war we need Witch Way in it too *I whistled the plan to them* *And the gang managed to get a grin on their faces* Announcer: 15 minutes later! *the dinos were lined up in front of the house* King R: All right, we givens those mooks more than enough timesese! Dino Patrol, charge in and Finds that dang ol magisword of mine! Darrin: *offscreen* Yoo-hoo! Fossil breath! *King Rexxtopher turns to see Darrin waving his prized magisword* Looking for this? King R: Hey! Give me back my Magisword! Darrin: You want it? You'll have to catch me first! *he pulls out his deepfryer magisword and creates a grease path to skate on* KR: What are you mooks waitings for? AFTER HIM! *The King and his patrol squad peeled out to chase after the kangaroo, as Witch Way was close behind* Morbidia: The kangaroo's a more CLEVER goon than we though, Ga-TEAUX! But, sooner or later King Rexxtopher will CLOBBER that HEadache of ours! Gateaux: Clobber! Wish we had a closer look! G-8 FUT: That can be arranged! *the two turned to see the robot behind them drawing his weapon* Announcer: Double Gauntlet Magisword! *With a double strike he managed to punch the two of them onto the cars of the Dino Squad* Dinosaur #1 & #2: *growling & they see the Witch Way in their car* Translator: huh? Uh King, look like we got 2 human in our cars? KR: Keep em on sight! We'll handleses them after we get that harliquinn hoodlum! *Darrin had managed to lead the dinos into a clearing as he managed to spin to a stop* Drew: *he run up to Darrin* Vambre, Prohyas... *he reaches into Darrin's pouch and pull out a magisword then throw it to Vambre* now! *Vambre grabbed the magisword as Prohyas pulled out his Magisword* Announcer: Crystal Clear Magisword! Boulder Magisword! Warrior Twins: Super Teamwork Combo! Crystal Dome! *The two energies became one, forming a huge dome of crystal around the dinosaurs, witches, and animal warriors* Dino Patrol: *panicked growling* Translator: They've trapped us in a crystal dome! KR: *to the patrol, angry* Quit panicking back me up here, you balls of varied goofnesses! *to Darrin* Alright you bloated clown! Either hand over my magisword so I can regain my reach, or I flatten you and your pal to a pulp and toss you into the volcano! *Darrin started to get angry but Drew put his paw on his shoulder* Drew: easy there, Beside we have important mission we have here *he looking at Witch Way* we will give you back your Magisword, but all of us need to calm down and listen to our reason here *he pull out his Magisword* Announcer: Balloon Critters Magisword! Darrin: And we'll make sure you guys listen to us! *he pulls out his magisword* Announcer: Allergy Season Magisword! Both: Super Teamwork Combo! Swelling Allergy! *the 2 Magisword start to glow and release a huge purple allergies smoke bomb in the whole dome* Vambre: did it work? *when the smoke cleared, it looked like every one inside swollen up heavily, even Morbidia who had become a bloated rat* Prohyas: Yeah looks like it. *Even Darrin and Drew had swollen out from the effect* Darrin: Guess we got a little carried away! Drew: but now I have to wait for weeks to swell myself down again Darrin: oh right I forgot. On the plus side, at least Rexy and his buds can't do much against us. *King Rexxtopher had to be the biggest balloon amongst them, belly and butt anchoring him down heavily* KR: *swollen voice* As soon as I deflates, I'm gonna pops you mugs! *the other Dino Patrol are trying to reach the steering wheel but they are too bloated up to reach it* Dinosaur #1: *growling* Translator: King, I don't think we can drive our cars, we're too big now? Darrin: Since it looks like everyone's staying a-round *Snickers* How about we talk about the problem? KR: What's there to talks about? You mooks took my magisword! You even left a notes! *One of the Dino's managed to float the note to him* Darrin: uh that not my hand writing Drew: he is right, Witch Way took your Magisword and plant it in our headquarters to get rid of my friend here KR: Say again? Darrin: Long story, but basically me, the rat, and the cat were engaged in a bit of prank war together, and things kinda got a little bit crazy *someone outside the dome pull out his Magisword* Announcer: One Big Hole Magisword! *then a big hole appears on the dome as the Warriors walk in* Prohyas: it true King Rexxtopher Vambre: and we have them here too *she pull out her Magisword* Announcer: Rodeo Magisword! *she use it to pull Morbidia and Gateaux infront of KR* *The two chuckled sheepishly as the King Tyrant Lizard growled angerly* Morbidia: Surely you can for-GIVE the two of us for a Simple prank, right? Gateaux: Prank? Drew: If I would you 2, I would run soon because... *the crystal dome disappears then everyone except Drew turn back to normal size* that Darrin: and you might need this King R! *he throw the big magisword back to KR* KR: *grabs his magisword* Much obligetededed. *Turns to witch way* As for you two... *sees that the two were already running* Dino Patrol! After them! *The dino patrol and the king peeled off after the mages* Darrin: teach them a lesson King Rex! Well my job here is done *he turn and bump into Drew's swelling body, works up a smile* something I can do for you? Maybe an anti-gas pill? Announcer: Later! *Darrin is scratching on Drew's bloated back* Darrin: seriously Drew! I get taking care of you, but do I have do all the chores and handle the warrior tasks? Drew: After everything you've pulled today, I think it's the least you can do. G-8 FUT: your lucky the Warriors twin didn't fired you. Beside we need you in the team anyway Drew: after you done with my back, you need to do my.... Well you know *Darrin sighed heavily at those words* Darrin: You managed to get the ointment for that, right? Drew: yes Darrin *Darrin moaned as he grabbed the canister. He was definitely not looking forward to the daunting task of being his care taker* Drew: And don't forget. Afterwards you have to take care of the potion lab, mop up the floors, dust the bookshelves, pick up our magisword orders from Ralphio's, cook dinner-and I don't mean fried stuff, make our beds, get our laundry ready... *As drew went on, Darrin grimaced at the though of it all.* Darrin: *to himself* I think I'd rather be flattened by King Rex... The End Category:Blog posts